


Sam and Max Week Day 5: Funniest Moment

by Freelance_Magic



Series: Sam and Max Week 2019 [5]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Day 5 of dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h's Sam and Max Week prompt! The prompt is: Funniest Moment





	Sam and Max Week Day 5: Funniest Moment

“I’m concerned that you guys somehow already have enough pictures of me to fill an entire album.” Geek says as Sam and Max flip through the album. “We only take pictures of you when you do something that makes us proud.” Sam points out as he turns a page in the album. “And you make us proud every day!” Max exclaims as he pulls out a camera and takes a picture of Geek. “Another one for the album!” Max cheers as he puts the camera away. Geek rolls their eyes fondly. “How about we take a break from my pictures and look at yours.” Geek tries. “Sure, we were getting to the point where all the photos in your album where from last week anyways.” Sam says as he gets up to fetch Max and his photo album. “It’s kinda bizarre that we share a photo album together rather than each of us having our own.” Max points out. “Well, this WAS mine, until we met. Then it became ours.” Sam answers as he finds the album he’s looking for. 

“Max’s parents never made him a photo album?” Geek asks. “Nope, kinda hard to make a photo album when you have like, thirty kids at any given time.” Max reveals. “Why so many?” Geek asks. Max shrugs. “I’m guess they never heard of a condom?” Max says as Sam comes back to the couch. “That’s enough about your parents lack of knowledge when it comes to preventing pregnancy, back to wholesome family album time!” Sam says as he takes a seat between Geek and Max and opens up the book. “Look! It’s Sam as a weird worm thing!” Max says as he points at a picture. “Um. That’s an ultrasound of me, Max.” Sam says with concern in his voice. “The hell is an ultrasound?” Max asks. “Baby x-ray.” Geek answers. “Weird!” Max exclaims. “I have concerns about your guy’s health class education.G Geek says as they stare straight at Max. “Our teacher was… odd. He didn’t want to teach us anything that was mildly sexual so rather than stepping down and letting someone else teach the class, he taught us about plant reproduction, which was allowed due to how his contract was worded or something.” Sam explains. “Then how did you figure this stuff out?” Geek asks. 

“I told granny about it and she gave me a crash course on it. She made it as least awkward as she could.” Sam answers. “Then Sam explained the basics to me. “Which is probably more then my entire family knows about the topic other then-” “And turning the page.” Sam interrupts. “Aw! It’s baby Sam having his first ice cream!” Max coos. The picture depicts a very tiny Sam grasping the air at an ice cream cone, ice cream is smeared around his mouth and his eyes are wide with amazement. “It was love at first bite.” Sam says with a smile. “A love affair a lifetime in the making.” Geek states. Sam turns to another page. “Hey, this is the day we met!” Max points to a picture of Sam and him holding hands and having the brightest smiles. Under the pictures reads  _ Sam made a little friend today.  _ “You guys look really little at this point.” Geek points out. “I can’t even remember that day.” Max says as he tries and fails to recall that far back. “Me neither. But it was probably love at first sight.” Sam says as he turns to the next page. 

Max leans into Sam lovingly at his words. “Oh. It’s Max’s first birthday party.” Sam says as he points to a picture with a young Sam who is trying to hide a giggle behind his hands with a Max who’s covered in birthday cake, a candle still lit on Max’s head brings the whole photo together. “Wait? His first?” Geek points out. “Again, thirty siblings.” Max answers. 

“I remember that Max said off handly that he never had a birthday party before. I made me really upset when he told me that. So I decided that I wanted to have one for him.” Sam recollects. Geek sighs. “Are you two sure you weren't born married?” Geek asks. Max puts a finger on his chin as he thinks about it. “Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.” Max answers. “This one right here is going to make me cry.” Sam announces as he points to a picture of a little Sam and Max cuddling while asleep. “Yeah, this is getting a little too sweet. Where are the hilarious ones?” Max asks as he starts to rapidly flip through page after page. After a little flipping Max comes across one that gets his attention. “Oh my god! Do you remember that one time we were forced to dress up as sheep for a school play way back when?!” Max asks as he begins to laugh. Sam and Geek peer at the picture that Max is referring to. The picture depicts a Max who is dressed as a sheep and is clearly NOT enjoying it. Sam stands beside him also dressed as a sheep, while he doesn’t look angry, he doesn’t look too comfortable with the situation. 

“Oh right! Didn’t you end up biting the teacher in charge of the production?” Sam asks. “Yeah, but I got away with it because I got everyone to start having a fit and start biting him.” Geek gets a puzzled look on their face, confused by how Max managed that. “How?” Geek asks, wanting clarification. “I don’t remember. I just remember feeling very satisfied with myself afterwards.” Max says. “A whole flock of children dressed as sheep. Biting a grown man…” Sam says as he recalls that night. 

Geek flips a page. “Whoa! What’s this?!” Geek asks as she points at a picture. The picture shows Sam smiling sheepishly at the camera as a tree house burns in the background. Max is also in the background seemingly worshiping the burning structure. “OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT THE TIME YOU BURNT DOWN THAT TREE HOUSE!” Max yells as he starts to laugh hysterically. Sam starts to laugh as well while his face turns a little red. “I forgot too! If I remember correctly, some little snot nosed brat stole something of Max’s. Which Snowballed into a situation that burned down the little jerks tree house. I just can’t quite seem to remember how I managed it, though.” Sam confesses. “I remember exactly how you did it!” Max giggles. “Spill!” Geek says, barely holding it together. “I never seen Sam so angry at that point! Sam somehow got his hands on some fireworks and lit them and tossed ‘em into the tree house!” Max explains. “Oh yeah! I thought it would just scare people, not actually burn the thing down!” Sam says as he remembers more of what happened. 

Geek starts to laugh at the story. “Please tell me the’re more!” Geek pleads as he turns a page. Sam, Max and Geek ended up spending the rest of the day just looking at and talking about Sam and Max’s funniest moments from back in the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Sam is a confirmed arsonist. No wonder Max loves him so much! (just kidding, Max would love Sam even if he never burnt down a tree house before) I may have also taken this prompt in a direction that was not meant to be taken? (I couldn't decide on a single funny moment so i went for a photo album full of them!)


End file.
